A Surfer's Love
by scentedkiss
Summary: Everybody knows who Johnny's little sister, Kirsten, is especially everyone around the world! But when she comes to visit him for the summer will she teach Bradin a thing or two about her life? Summary is really bad but the story will be great! I promise!


A Surfer's Love

Everybody knows who Johnny's little sister, Kirsten, is especially everyone around the world! But when she comes to visit him for the summer will she teach Bradin a thing or two about her life? Summary is really bad but the story will be great! I promise!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUMMERLAND! IF I DID JESSE MCCARTNEY/BRADIN WOULD BE MINE! LOL J/P!**

Bradin wakes up to the sound of the phone. Thinking that someone will pick it up he soon realizes that he is the only one home. He slowly crawls out of bed and heads to the phone. He picks it up and says,

"Hello?"

"Hey, boy do you sound sleepy. Is Johnny there?" the voice asks.

"No, he's not here. May I ask who's calling?" Bradin asks into the receiver.

"I guess you could ask who you're talking to. Well tell him that Kirsten called and that I'm going to try his cell phone right now. You know if you talk to him before I do. And also tell him that I need two gallons of Banana Split ice cream." Kirsten says.

"Ok, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you need to talk to Johnny?" Bradin asks the girl.

"I have my reasons. Okay well bye." When she said that she hung up her cell phone. Bradin looks at the phone very strange and walks back over to his bed and goes back to sleep.

Kirsten's POV

You laugh at your conversation with that strange boy. 'I'm going to have to call Johnny after this round.' You think. "We would like to welcome Kirsten Durant, at 16 years old, our youngest Pro Surfer," Yells the announcer, "We are also very proud to have this young surfer here in New Zealand!" You waved and picked up your board and started out to the water. But before you got out in the ocean you yell, "Hey Julia, call my brother and tell him to turn on his T.V.!" "Sure thing." Julia yells back to you. You smile as you watch her pick up your cell phone and call Johnny.

Julia's POV

You pick up Kirsten's phone and start to call Johnny's cell phone. It rings for a couple of minutes before he picks up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, this is Julia. I'm Kirsten's surf coach." You say to him.

"Oh, what happened? Is she okay?" he says to you a little panicked.

"Nothing happened to her. She just wanted me to call and tell you to turn on your TV." You reply laughing.

"Okay, thanks! Phew, I thought something bad had happened." He says to you.

"No, well I have to go do my job now. G'bye Johnny." You say to him.

"Alright bye." Johnny says hanging up.

You hang up Kirsten's phone giving her a thumbs up that you talked to him. She nodded and went to go do her thing. 'This girl has so much ambition and raw talent.' You think.

Johnny's POV

You rushed right home after Kirsten's surf coach called. When you burst through the door Ava looks up from what she's doing and immediately asks, "What happened?" "Turn it to ESPN." Ava turned the TV to ESPN. Ava screamed when she saw Kirsten on the TV. Which caused a stampede of feet coming from everywhere. "What's wrong Aunt Ava?" Braden asked. "Johnny why did she scream?" Susannah asked you. "Because Kirsten is on the TV in New Zealand." You tell them proudly. "Who's Kirsten?" Derrick asks. "My little sister, now everyone be quiet." You tell everyone. "And that was 16 year old Kirsten Durant," The announcer guy says as he walks over to her, "So Kirsten, you just won another competition, how does it feel?" "It feels really good." She says. "What are you going to do while you're on a vacation?" The announcer then asked. "I'm going to go and visit my brother Johnny in Playa Linda." She says. "Is there anything other than seeing your brother in Playa Linda that you want to see?" He asks. "There sure is. I want to see hot guys without shirts on and waves until I'm a slight shade of lavender," She says laughing, "And my family that is there; Jay, Susannah, Ava, and that strange boy that answered the phone when I called. Oh yeah and Johnny I know your watching this so I liked to tell you my plane is leaving tonight and I need someone to come and pick me up at the airport. All right now this interview is over. Later!" Kirsten said this smiling and walking away from the cameraman.

"Johnny, that was your sister?" Bradin asked shocked. "Yup, that sure was my sister." You tell him proudly. "So who is going to go pick her up at the airport?" Nicky asked. "I don't know just yet, but I was thinking that maybe Bradin could go get her?" Johnny asked more than stated. "Sure I don't see why not, who knows they could be great friends." Ava said. "All right, I guess I could pick her up." Bradin said

**A/N:** alright you guys sorry I had to switch through so many POV's but it makes sense because there was different thingies that I had to do!


End file.
